


An Assassins Legacy

by Kagami_Sorako



Series: Assassination on Ice [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Honoring Korosensei, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Learning from their teacher‘s mistakes, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, They all have a small part of him in them, Thus Victor doesn't know Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, Victor and Yuuri never met at the banquet, You don't mess with 3-E, Yurio gets a taste of Korosensei's legacy, Yuuri & Yuri bonding, Yuuri best tutor for Yuri, Yuuri is desillusioned from Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako
Summary: “What will you do then? You might be successful for many years and have sponsors and everything but after that? You would have no further education and you won’t be able to skate forever. Maybe you’re lucky and you’ll be able to skate until your body can’t. But what if not? What if you break your leg or arm and have to retire permanently? And then what? You drop out of high school, you don’t even have a proper education and you can’t skate. What will you do?Those who do not have a second blade are not worthy!”OrIn which Yuuri and Victor never met at the banquet, Yuuri moves on by going back to his roots, thus returning to the ice and somehow ends up as Yuri Plisetky's personal tutor and subsequently saving him from the darkness threatening to consume him.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Sugino Tomohito, Katsuki Yuuri & Class 3-E, Katsuki Yuuri & Sugino Tomohito, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Assassination on Ice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/619528
Comments: 25
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... Hello? ... Someone still here?  
Okay, somehow I'm not even sure I'm allowed to write this after this forever hiatus I took from writing. The only thing I can say is that I am very sorry. 
> 
> In the last few years a lot of stuff happened and my life was literally turned upside down. So much changed, so much pressure and so much happened again and again and again that I just lost motivation to write. Not only that but by writing so many stories at the same time I just felt so much pressure and I was never satisfied with anything and thus lost passion in writing. I just wasn't happy anymore with anything I put out. 
> 
> Then I moved on from Yuri on Ice and with no new content I just lost interest in this fandom. I never really got back into it and after experiencing so much shit going down I just couldn't motivate myself to return. Thus moving on to other fandoms and staying away from everything that somehow hurt me. 
> 
> Again, so much happened these last two years since I started writing and I don't think I'm quite the same person anymore than I was 2 years ago. And I'm still not completely back in the YOI fandom and I don't think I ever will again as much as when I started. But I rewatched Assassination Classroom and remembered how much fun I had with my very first fanfiction. So I reread it and somehow found myself back into loving 3-E Katsuki Yuuri again. 
> 
> I think the real reason I started writing is because I finally have a little more air again. I've been through so much and I still have a lot to do, but I'm starting to see an end again and I am at a point where I'm still full of exams but my private life is starting to light up so I can finally use writing as creative outlet again. 
> 
> I can't guarantee that I'll ever continue writing my other Ffs again as I just don't have the same passion again. Hell, I can't even guarantee that I will be back permanently, seeing as I will stop putting pressure on me and only write when I have time and motivation. But I'm starting to see myself again and I'm feeling better now. 
> 
> So as a starting point I present you this fanfiction. I'm honestly not that into Victuuri anymore and I refuse to write something I'm not 100% into just to garner more attention. Thus I'm only adding relationships I'm really invested in. That means this strange Crack Pairing Chris/Sugino. I don't know. They somehow never really left me and I have a thing for crack pairings. So here we are. With them back at being this weird couple my brain loves so much. I also love the Yuuri/Yurio relationship, so they get a spotlight.
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Have fun and I hope you'll leave a few comments. ... If any of you are still here that is ...

“You’re using the wrong formula.“

When Yuuri turned, he was met with a burning glare and a pout. Instead of a thanks or a grateful nod or something remotely close the blonde Russian just turned back to his work sheet and began crossing out the whole passage. 

Yuuri sighed. How did he end up here? Right. After his embarrassment at the last Grand Prix final and the following Nationals he decided to return home and contemplate his future. After catching up with his classmates and a few visits to his old classroom he decided to go back to his roots and took inspiration from his beloved yellow octopus teacher. Thus returning to the ice with new determination and purpose.

The good thing was, Celestino was more than happy to coach him for another season. Also, he was not completely alone. Because not only was he returning to the US, but his dear friend Sugino Tomohito was exchanged for two seasons to the Detroit Tigers from Japan. Which meant that he now had someone to literally kick his ass every time he started to self-doubt again. And not just through screen, but literally. 

Sugino Tomohito was one of his best friends since junior high and they knew each other better than they would like to admit. Trying to kill their teacher for one year did that to someone. Phichit and Tomohito hit it off right away and it ended with those three sharing an apartment. 

Now the downside. The ISU landed himself in quite a few scandals and it ended up with them trying to save face by planning an international mash-up Figure Skating show. And because Detroit was in their opinion a great place for training, it ended with several figure skaters and their coaches at Yuuri’s and Phichit’s home rink. Which would be great. If it weren’t for the Russian skaters and Yuuri’s still saltiness over being not recognized by his idol. 

Yes! That’s right folks! The living legend Victor Nikiforov was skating with Katsuki Yuuri on the same rink! Which would be amazing and something Yuuri had dreamed about for years. But he had dreamed it by Victor recognizing and talking to him if not as friends but at least as equals! Instead he was ignored and only given the basic courtesy without any acknowledgement despite being on the same Grand Prix finals last year. 

Okay, he got that he had flopped, but he had been one of only six! The least he should know was his name, right? Even Christophe Giacometti knew who he was! But alas, no such luck. 

Instead Yuuri watched Victor flirt with every- and anyone except him. Well, he knew he was rather underwhelming, but his ego was still bruised. 

But how did he end up being glared at by the Russian fairy itself? He didn’t quite know. Yuuri was on his way to lunch when he came across the young teenager hunched over a worksheet. Having studied under the language genius Irina Jelavich, better known the class 3-E as ‘bitch-sensei’, he was fluent in Russian and thus discovered Yuri Plisetsky working on what was obviously math. Just one glance and he could recognize the topic and difficulty level and knew how to solve it. His old homeroom teacher made sure that all subjects until end of high school and even way beyond was drilled into his head so he wouldn’t have so much difficulties in college and could concentrate on skating. Which was why he could easily recognize mistakes.

As he was only glared at by the teen Yuuri just shrugged and continued. He shouldn’t really care after all as he didn’t really have good memories of the boy. The only time they had contact was when the Russian screamed at him in the bathroom after a disastrous FS performance. 

It took his class later almost an hour in their group chat to get him moving again and convince him to go to the banquet, mostly with the promise that he would at least see Victor Nikiforov (They knew him so well) even though he had still been disappointed by not being recognized only to be disappointed by him not even being there and thus drowning his sorrows in alcohol, ending with a hangover the next morning. 

But still, Yuuri was a little worried for the boy. The math problems looked like something he had learned in the first semester in 3-E and was even rather easy. From what he knew he would enter Seniors this year, meaning he would be in High School, right? Why was he so behind? Or was it just a different schooling system?

Yuuri sighed and searched for Phichit, who sat together with Leo and Guang-Hong. They had all been invited to the big skating show next month and in the mean time they would all be training together. Yuuri looked forward to it. 

The Japanese grabbed his lunch and shot a text to Sugino, asking him how training was before he sat down with everyone. Sugino replied instantly that everything went great and they were looking forward to their next game and that he would be back home a little later today. Yuuri smiled. He was a little jealous at how easily his classmate was able to make friends and just be a social butterfly, the complete opposite to him. But well, that was good for him. His teammates were great and Sugino was already part of their line-up. So nothing to worry about. 

“Yuuri! Stop staring at your phone and start eating! If you’re not done in half an hour Ciao Ciao’s gonna be giving us the look again!” Phichit grinned but the hypocritical he was he had opened Instagram and was posting picture after picture.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes. “I was just writing with Su- Tomohito-kun. He’s running late today but training’s been great.” Yep, still strange calling him by his first name.

Phichit finally looked up from his phone. “Aww. He shouldn’t overdo it. He has a game on Saturday, right?”

The Japanese nodded. “Jup. And remember how we promised him to go cheer for him. So no training after midday.” He turned to the other two residents on the table. “Do you wanna come, too? The more the merrier.”

Leo and Guang-Hong stared at each other . “But we don’t really know anything about baseball.” Guang-Hong answered and Leo nodded.

Phichit gasped and held his phone to his heart as if he was deeply offended. “Leo! How dare you! You’re American and still don’t know anything about baseball? I’m deeply disappointed in you.”

Yuuri giggled. “You’re not much better. The first time we both tried to explain the rules to you was a disaster and you still don’t get them.”

The Thai skater threw him a betrayed glance. “How could you out me like that?! I didn’t raise you to be a traitor, son!”

They all ended up laughing.

“What’s this about a game?” Came from behind and Yuuri craned his neck back to see the Swiz top male figure skater coming up to them. He smiled.

“Nothing. Just, Phichit’s and my friend has a baseball game this weekend and invited us to come and cheer for him. I’m trying to recruit a few more to come with me.” He explained.

“Oho”, Chris grinned, “Is he cute?”

Yuuri supressed a snicker. Well, objectively yes. Tomohito was cute and adorable. Unfortunately he had the forever unrequited crush on their former classmate Kanzaki Yukiko and it didn’t look like it would end soon. And Tomohito was also unfortunately straight. 

Before he could answer however, Phichit held his Instagram open with a picture he posted just this morning. It showed Yuuri and Tomohito grinning at each other while eating breakfast with the caption _‘#japanesecinnamonrolls’_ with way too many likes. Yuuri already knew that a bunch of his classmates had liked and that way too many were subscribed to his channel just to be able to keep up with their lives the traitors.

Chris let out an impressed whistle. “Yes, I can see it. He’s definitely cute.” A cocky smirk. “Mind if I join you?” 

Phichit beamed and Yuuri sighed. “You can come but don’t get your hopes up. He’s straight.” 

“That never stopped me!” he replied with a wink and Yuuri secretly apologized to Tomohito in his head. 

They ended up eating lunch with Chris and then returned to the rink. 

The next day went by like the last. Training, eating, sleeping. Just with the added bonus that he should start looking at college courses. Yuuri knew that a bachelor alone would not give him much playground in the work force and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to skate forever. As much as he didn’t want to, he had to think about the future. And as Korosensei always said: “An assassin always needs a second blade to fall back to.”

So even though he would be giving his all in skating for as long as possible, he should also look not alternative careers. 

And regarding careers, it seemed like Yuri Plisetsky’s school career didn’t look so hot right now. Yuuri was again able to glance at his work sheet and it was again full of mistakes. He pointed out his use of the wrong formula and this time the blond threw away his pencil and went up to his face.

“What’s with you, huh? You’re a shit skater and now you want to gloat in something different or what?!” Then he started an angry Russian tirade and Yuuri was not sure if he translated it correctly. 

He sighed. He may have cowered at the Grand Prix final but not any other time. Honestly? To Yuuri he looked like a tiny Chihuahua trying to intimidate someone. 

“Not really” he said and levelled the boy with a calm look. “I’m not here to make fun of you. That’s not me. I’m just saying what I see. Frankly, this work sheet is full of mistakes and if you’re already unable to handle this then you’re going to have a lot of problems in your future school life. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

The Russian laughed hollow. “Who cares about school. I don’t need it.” A smug look entered his pretty face. “In fact I was thinking of dropping out. I mean, I’m a great skater who will be taking gold next season. So I don’t need school if I am the best.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. In his head he was back in 3-E as Korosensei levelled the sports ground so they had a proper sports field to train. 

_ “Those who do not possess a second weapon are not qualified to call themselves assassins.” He said while creating a big tornado and cleaning everything. _

_“Unless you have confidence in yourselves and can show that you have a secondary weapon, I will consider there to be no assassins in this classroom who deserve to be my opponent and will level all of you along with the school building before leaving.”_

“Oh really?” Yuuri didn’t know how he looked right now but it had to be something because the blonde suddenly didn’t look as sure of himself anymore as just a few seconds. But Yuuri wasn’t done yet. “And what do you do when you can’t skake anymore?” His gaze was unrelenting. “What will you do then? You might be successful for many years and have sponsors and everything but after that? You would have no further education and you won’t be able to skate forever. Maybe you’re lucky and you’ll be able to skate until your body can’t. But what if not? What if you break your leg or arm and have to retire permanently? And then what? You drop out of high school, you don’t even have a proper education and you can’t skate. What will you do? _Those who do not have a second blade are not worthy!”_

His words must have had some sort of effect, because now he was squirming uncomfortably where he stood and averted his eyes, looking everywhere except for him.

Yuuri sighed and didn’t even wait for an answer. “Forget it,” he said, suddenly feeling tired, “You’re right. It’s not my business and it’s your decision.” He shrugged. “I would offer to help you, but I don’t think you would want the help of a skater you consider to be beneath you. Oh well.” He sighed again. “If you have questions feel free to ask. If not, good luck.”

With that he left the blonde behind and continued his way to lunch.

As he was one of the last one today the whole cafeteria was pretty much empty. So he sat down and scrolled through Instagram and chatting with his classmates. At least the one who were still awake or starting to wake up. It was rather sad that he was not be able to talk to them as often as he liked. Probably one of the reasons he had become even more of an unsocial potato than he normally had been was because he didn’t have his classmates 24/7 on speed dial to talk him back from anxiety. Oh well, at least he had Sugino and Phichit here. Two social butterflies who would be damned if they let him back into his snails home and double teamed him when he got his episodes again. He really couldn’t have asked for better friends.

He was still deep in his own world when he noticed something moving up to him from the corner of his eye. When he looked up he was surprised to see Yuri Plisetsky coming up to him, his face a surprising shade of red, not sure if in anger or embarrassment and fidgeting. 

Yuuri just stared at him in bewilderment when he was handed a stack of papers. The black haired grabbed them and looked back with raised eyebrows, still unsure what this meant. The Russian avoided his gaze when he finally spoke with a flustered voice: “You said I could ask questions, right?” Yuuri just nodded dumbfounded. The blond just pouted and gestured in a weird hand move back to the papers. “I don’t get any of it. So are you gonna help me or not?” He looked so angry while saying it that Yuuri was still contemplating if he really wanted his help.

But after a few moments of silence in which the Russian became redder and redder Yuuri finally relented and giggled. Before the other could explode the Japanese only gestured to the place next to him. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t think you would take me up on the offer. But sure. I’d love to help you. You brought your pens and paper?” Yuuri asked with a calm smile and the other reluctantly sat down, still sulking. 

Yuuri looked through the work sheets and raised an eyebrow. It was really the stuff he learned at junior high and there seemed to be a fundamental problem with understanding those problems. So before he could start explaining these particular problems to him, he needed to start at the very beginning. 

“You lack the fundamentals. Before we even get to this we should start at the very beginning.” 

The blonde stared in disbelief as Yuuri switched to Russian but before he could say anything Yuuri had already started explaining. 

In Yuuri’s opinion it would be better if he explained it to him in his mother language because Yuri Plisetskys English was mediocre at best and he was sure the other would lack the proper understanding if he would teach him in a foreign language. For Yuuri it wasn’t a problem. He didn’t study Russian und a bitch for nothing after all.

And so Katsuki Yuuri became the personal tutor of Yuri Plisetsky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone who is still here. =)
> 
> I'm back with another chapter. I wanted to upload it tomorrow or the day after, but I'm gonna visit my sister the day after tomorrow so tomorrow I'll be busy with packing and preparing because my sister'll be at work two days out of three I'm spending and thus I'll have to plan my sightseeing tour alone without a guide. Combine it with my orientation sense, which is comparable to a stack of moss, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get lost. Well that's gonna be fun. But still, I'm looking forward to it and I haven't seen my sister in forever. 
> 
> So you'll get the next chapter today. 
> 
> I've also outlined the last two chapters and am halfway through with them. So this story will probably be finished soon. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one. So have fun and let me know if you liked it. =)
> 
> Next chapter is up on sunday or, if I'm too tired, monday. =)
> 
> Bye. =) ^^

“And to solve this you use this formula. You only have to exchange all the x’s with the numbers you got from the first few times. Okay?”

Yuri Plisetsky nodded and concentrated on doing as he was told. It was the third day Yuuri spend tutoring the Russian and after a few complications in the beginning it started to work quite smoothly between them. In the end it wasn’t only math Yuuri ended up explaining but pretty much every other subject, too. The blonde was abysmal in all of them. 

But it wasn’t so bad. Yuri quickly warmed up to him and in the end they spent their lunch breaks working on different subjects. He had stopped screaming and complaining and really listened, asking questions if he didn’t understand anything and applying them to those things he knew. Even though he could have quite the temper, he proved to be a good student. Yuuri was content.

Of course those tutoring lessons didn’t go unnoticed and the blonde had been subjected to quite a bit of teasing. Yuuri had been worried on how he would handle it, but either Yuri didn’t care or he had shut them up. He didn’t know, but the teasing stopped shortly after.

Their lunch break was coming to an end and Yuuri decided to go back to skating. The Russiand joined him and together they made their way to the Ice Rink where they were greeted by Phichit and co. 

“You ready for the big game tomorrow?” was how he was greeted and Yuuri grinned.

“I have complete faith in Tomohito-kun that the game will be in his favour. They have the home advantage and they have trained well.” He gave back and Phichit and Yuuri high-fived.

Guang-Hong and Leo talked a little more about how nervous they were and that they looked forward to it and Phichit encouraged them.

“What game?” came from behind Yuuri and the Japanese turned to his student and answered: “A friend of us is a pro Baseball Player and his team has a game tomorrow. We promised him that we would all go and cheer him on.”

There was something in the teenagers eyes that Yuuri could not decipher. But it looked a lot like disappointment and sadness. He was not completely sure because it was gone as fast as it entered, but he was pretty sure it had been there. 

He smiled. “Do you wanna come, too?” When he was met with a confused and suspicious glare, he added: ”The more the merrier, right?”

The blonde just snorted and crossed his arms. “Fine. Not like I have anything else to do.”

Yuuri smiled. He had already suspected it. The other was probably pretty lonely and didn’t have many friends if at all. Being so gifted in a sport many considered girly, then he was always away for competition and his training didn’t make it exactly easy in finding friends. So maybe he had been sad when he had heard what they had planned. 

The rest of the day was spent training. Yuuri didn’t know why, but his gaze always wandered back to Yuri, analysing him and his interactions with everyone else. He felt confirmed in his earlier impression. Yuri did indeed not have many friends. He was always by himself if he didn’t was by his coach or getting tipps from Victor. 

But even though he seemed to have an acceptable relationship with them, Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder. Something didn’t feel quite right. 

“Yuuri! Concentrate!” 

Yuuri flinched and threw an apologetic smile to his coach. Ups. Celestino was impatiently tapping his feet. That was not a good sign.

“Sorry! Going back to training now!” He apologized and started his step sequence again. 

Phichit came from behind him and clapped him good-natured on the shoulder. “Staring at Victor again?” He grinned and the Japanese rolled his eyes.

“Not exactly,” he countered and sped up. 

Soon enough he had left his friend behind and took off into a triple axel. It had always been his favourite jump. Mainly because it was one of the few he was able to land almost always. But also because it was the only jump his dear teacher gave tips to. It had a sentimental value, too. So he just loved this one. 

After a while he started watching the interaction with Yuri again. And finally he was able to put a finger on why he felt those talks so strange. 

No one was looking Yuri in the eyes. 

No one maintained eye contact when they talked. It was always by pointing onto the ice or just looking elsewhere. It felt indeed strange. 

Yuri was training alone when Yuuri made a decision. He skated up to the teenager and smiled. “You should try to shorten the time you need for your step sequence for a second or two.”

The blonde startled and gave Yuuri an unbelieving look, but the Japanese continued to smile. “You have problems gaining enough speed for your next jump because your step sequence needs so long. Try to count in your head and it’ll give you a feeling for speeding up.”

Before the Russian could say anything Yuuri was gone again, working on his own step sequence. He could feel the gaze of the other in his neck, but he ignored it. 

The next day Yuuri and Phichit met up with their friend on their rink. The two roommates both wore a tricot of their friend and were in high spirits. Together they were six people. Leo and Guang-Hong, Christophe and Yuuri and Phichit made their way to the stadium, chattering about the upcoming game.

It was as expected. Sugino Tomohito was in the starting line-up and when his name was called, Yuuri and Phichit were loudly screaming, waving like crazy. Yuuri was totally glued to the game, watching with apt attention every move every player made and giving his own predictions on how the game would end. He didn’t realize that no one except him understood what he was talking about. 

But as expected, Sugino’s ever changing pitch was the game changer for them and it ended with a win. Yuuri and Phichit were screaming in delight and the rest of the group was also cheering, if a little confused.

After the game they waited for their friend to appear and it took quite a while, but finally he was able to meet them, even though only briefly.

“Tomohito-kun!” Yuuri waved and Tomohito, still in half his uniform, waved back. “Congratulations on your win!” The skater grinned and the two Japanese gave each other high-fives. 

Everyone introduced themselves and talked about the game. 

Yuuri gave his best to include the antisocial Russian and asked for his opinion, but he was met with a grumpy wall. However, he was not one to give up and even though he kind of scared Guang-Hong, they slowly seemed to warm up to each other. Yuuri was glad. The blonde could need a few friends of his own.

What was really funny however was Chris trying to flirt with poor Sugino. The Swiss tried his best with lines, suggestive looks and winks but they all seem to have no effect. Yuuri was hard-pressed not to laugh. Phichit had always said that he was dense in regards to flirting and the same ws true for the other Japanese. Poor Sugino didn’t get when he was hit on. He just thought Chris was trying to be nice. 

In the end a frustrated Swiss at least got a number out of it, even though Yuuri was pretty sure not for the reasons Chris really wanted. 

They wanted to go and celebrate, but Sugino shot them down, stating that his team had already planned a party. He apologized but promised to go to lunch with them tomorrow. Disappointed but understanding they went to get lunch by themselves.

“This is actually not that hard. If you follow these steps you’ll be sure to be able to solve it. For these kind of equations it’s always the same.” 

It was Monday again and that meant back to training. 

Yuri Plisetsky sat hunched over the paper, rubbing his hair in frustration. He was pouting, which, and Yuuri would never admit it, was really cute. The younger was scrunching up his nose and his cheeks were blown up while he tried to solve the equation. He finally looked up.

“Isn’t there an easier way to solve it?” He asked, frustration rising.

The tutor sighed. “Yes there is. But it doesn’t always work and you should always know this as a backup, in case you come across such a problem.” He smiled softly. “It’s not that hard. Here. I write you the steps down and you try to solve it using them, okay?”

The blonde was still grumbling when he got those steps and tried applying them.

“Oh, so that’s where you spend your lunch time! I was wondering where you went last week!”

Yuuri and Yuri looked up and watched a beaming Victor Nikiforov walking up to them, holding his tray of food, plopping down on the opposite of their table.

Yuuri was surprised. He didn’t think he would come visit them when they were studying. The others had soon realized what was happening and usually avoided them at lunch time, knowing that they needed to concentrate. Even though Yuuri suspected that Guang-Hong would have liked to stay and be tutored as well, if the looks of hope were anything to go by. But until now nobody had asked.  
But it seemed like Yuri hadn’t told anyone about his lessons. Which wasn’t all that surprising to be honest. 

Speaking of which, the youngest skater was throwing murderous glares at the other.

“What do you want old man?” He asked.

Victor gasped and grabbed his chest in mock pain. “Yura! How could you? I’m not that old.” He wiped away an imaginary tear and sighed. “I was just wondering why you didn’t eat with us anymore. I was worried, you know?”

Yuri let out a humourless laugh. “Yeah right. You missed me so much that you were constantly flirting with the blonde female figure skater. Every day. All lunch long.”

Victor just shook his head. “Yura, Yura. It’s not flirting if I’m just helping her out. She’s young and still needs a little encouragement. Nothing more.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at that. As far as he remembered, that girl they were talking about was the same age as Mila. And she was already over 18. He wasn’t sure if what she did was considered seeking help in Russia, but from where he was from it was called flirting. You know, pressing her bust to his arm, fluttering her eyelids … yep. Definitely flirting. 

“Anyway, what are you doing?” The oldest at the table asked and grabbed the paper before Yuri could react with more than a simple “Hey!”

Victor grinned in victory and held it over his head when Yuri tried to grab it. “Let’s see. It’s …” His grin vanished when he saw what the paper was about and he frowned. “What’s that?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “It’s called math. Not as if you would know anything about it.”

Victor, still with a frown on his face turned to the blonde. “Yeah, but why do you do it?”

“Because I don’t wanna fail school and drop out. Unlike somebody else here.” Yuri answered and folded his arms. 

Victor’s smile grew sharp and his eyes cold. “Oho? Why the sudden interest in school? I thought you wanted to make a big entrance in your senior debut. It’s not like you need this for that. Or are you reconsidering?”

Yuuri was not happy with how his student was talked to and finally decided to bring himself into it. “It’s because he wants a safety net. Nothing wrong about that, don’t you think so?”

Finally Victor turned to him and seemed to look surprised, as if he hadn’t realized that there was someone else sitting there. “Sorry, but who are you again?” His smile was polite but cold. 

It stung. It really did. They’ve been on the same ice for weeks now, shared it at the Grand Prix final and he was one of the top skaters from Japan and Victor still didn’t know his name. Something inside him crumbled. It hurt. Yes. But there was also something else. Indignation, anger, rage. 

Indignation for still not realizing who he was, anger for ignoring him while he was sitting right in front of him and rage for treating Yuri like that.

Yuuri’s own smile was stone cold now and he was releasing bloodlust. Unconscious to him he was shielding his student. Victor stumbled back, eyes widening. 

“My apologies. I didn’t know I needed a neon sign to be recognized, even though we’ve been spending the last few weeks together on the same ice. But alas, maybe your head is just too deep up your butt to notice the people around you.” 

Victor was opening his mouth, trying to say something. But Yuuri just continued, waltzing right over him.

“I think it’s admirable that he thinks further than just skating. You don’t really know what might happen after all and if the case arises, he’s prepared. Unlike you. I mean, you had enough success that you don’t really need it anymore but I’m not sure if it’s because you were just lazy or not able to concentrate on two different things at the same time . But Yuri here is discovering new talents and will be able to use them because he will be training them. So do me a favour and shut up.”

Yuuri was leaning forward, his eyes sharp and cold and even though Victor was the one with the ice coloured eyes it were Yuuri’s who pierced through the person in front of him.

Victor was clearly startled, even beginning to pale when Yuuri finally finished his monologue. He gaped like a fish and seemed speechless. But unfortunately he found his voice again and he plastered a wobbly but fake confident smile on his face.

“You were right. I was not able to do two things at once. But that gave me the time to fully dedicate myself and look where that brought me. So it worked itself out for me, right?”

Yuuri just rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Maybe. But it’s always better to have a backup instead of everything blowing up into one’s face.”

The older Russian just smiled. “Well, it has been nice talking to you but I think I’m needed elsewhere.” And with that he grabbed his tablet and went on his way.

Yuuri just sighed and turned around with a smile. 

“Sorry about that. You alright?” He asked the younger and was meet with widened eyes and gaping mouth. Yuuri frowned. “Yuri?”

The blonde seemed to finally be able to function again. He spluttered and turned his head away, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He mumbled, crossing his arms in front of him. 

Yuuri smiled. “Yeah maybe. But I wanted to.” His smile turned soft. “Shall we continue?”

The Russian, still blushing, nodded and averted his eyes. Too cute.

Yuuri had to say, he had imagined his first real conversation with Victor to be very different. And he had always imagined that the other was …. He didn’t know. Better? More noble? Less condescending? Something like that at least. 

To be honest, Yuuri was madly disappointed in his idol. He had not pegged him for a person to look down on others so much. It felt like back in 3-E, when they met other students from class 3-A to3-D. looking down on them and discouraging them from even trying or reaching for something more. It just didn’t feel right and Yuuri was angry on Yuri’s behalf. 

And watching Yuri train was kind of sad. His coach was always yelling at him, which, okay, he did that with everyone and that seemed to be his default mode, but it did seem a tad bit excessive. Also, he was not really sure about the relationship between those two, but since he started paying attention, he realized that there was something. 

Something just gave him a strange feeling. After a while he realized it. It wasn’t just the normal yelling where Coach Feltsman gave simple instructions, no. They were always accompanied with a “Victor is able to-“and “When Victor was your age-“or “Look at how Victor is-“

And Yuuri realized it. He could finally put a finger on why watching Yuri train made him so uncomfortable. 

No one could _see_Yuri. 

This realization was like being struck by thunder. No one ever really saw Yuri as his own person. No one bothered to really look at and see him as the skater he was. Victor only saw him as a little kid. Unworthy of being taken seriously. 

And his own coach? He only saw a successor. He didn’t see Yuri Plisetsky, the little teenager with a few anger management problems and someone troubled with emotions, no. He saw Victor’s shadow. Someone who would one day be the second Victor, someone with enough talent to rival his masterpiece and someone who would give him recognition by having trained him.

Having realized this he felt sick. He hated the thought of the teenager being treated not as his own person but a carbon copy of someone else. 

And finally he realized why Yuri sometimes looked like this. As if he was lost. As if he didn’t know where to go or what to do. As if he was a stranger in his own body. It made him feel terrible.

Yuuri didn’t know what to do about that. He didn’t think he would be able to change both their minds on Yuri. He just knew that it wasn’t right. He just knew that Yuri deserved better. So much better than what he was currently given. He deserved someone who treated him as a person, a human being. 

When he realized that Coach Feltsman was finally releasing them for lunch he decided to take his own now and skated up to the younger.

“What do you think, wanna grab a bite together and then work on your English this time?”

Yuri turned to the older with barely widening eyes. Yuuri just smiled and waited patiently for his answer. It widened when the other just turned his head away, mumbling a: “Do what you wanna do.” While a small blush spread across his cheeks. 

Yuuri nodded and skated to the rink entrance, being followed by the other. He remembered what his beloved Korosensei once said. That he had promised to never let go of his students, until the end. 

He fondly recalled his words as he changed into his regular shoes. He would do the same. If no one was able to really see Yuri Plisetsky then he would do it. He would be the one to really look at him, guide and protect him for as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.   
I'm back with another chapter. It was actually a lot of fun to write this one and it became longer than planned. Well, I'm sure you don't mind. 
> 
> Anyway, long story short, there's one more chapter to go and then that's it. Have fun with it. 
> 
> I'm gonna be busy this week, so the next chapter will drop at the weekend when I have time to write again. 
> 
> sO until then, have fun. =) ^^

Yuri Plisetsky was a lot of things. He was short tempered, always angry, moody, a punk and incredible talented at skating. What he was not however was bright. So school had always been something he struggled with. He had known that, should skating fail him one day, he would not know what to do. Maybe that was the reason he tried so hard. Maybe that was the reason he concentrated so much on jumps. Because he was subconsciously always counting the points he would get. He needed them to win. Because otherwise he had no future. He knew that. 

Yakov didn’t care how he did at school as long as he was successful. He didn’t care what he did should he fail. His job as coach ended when he finished skating his routine. Nothing more. Victor did well enough that he didn’t need to care about school. He dropped out of High School because he had been successful enough and able to charm the people that he had sponsors flocking left and right. 

That was also maybe the reason Yuri hadn’t dropped out yet. Because he had still the vague hope that maybe he could do it if all else failed. 

However, he had never been good at school. It didn’t matter what subject. He just wasn’t good. He never got what those teachers tried to tell him or how many explanations or videos he read or watched. Just nothing was sticking with him. It didn’t help that he was away so often because of training or competition. The teachers knew this and had long given up, most of them just sneering in his direction or ignoring him. That was why he had to succeed in skating. Because he didn’t have anything else. 

It came as a surprise when Japanese Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki approached him one day and corrected his work. When he looked back at it now he was deeply ashamed on how he reacted the second time the other tried to help him. Yuri just didn’t understand. 

He had been in a bad mood all day long already, not being able to land a few of his jumps earlier and then just not understanding anything he was doing or not doing with his homework. So when a skater he had been admiring for a long time came up to and correcting him he just lashed out. 

Yuuri Katsuki had caught his eye long ago with his incredible footwork and spins and his ability to put so much emotion in his pieces, more than anyone else he knew. In his opinion he was even better than Victor and he thought that the Japanese had always been underscored. Yuri had dreamed of one day be on the same ice as him as complete equals and had been hurt and disappointed when he had watched him burn and crash at last year’s Grand Prix Final. That was why he had been screaming at him.

And he thought that Katsuki must hate him because of him, especially after their dance off at the banquet which the Japanese had obviously won. He had thought that him correcting him had actually been his way of looking down on him and revenge.

He had never been more wrong. 

Not only was Yuuri Katsuki one of the most talented people he knew but he was also incredibly smart, caring and patient. He didn’t seem to have any problem with any of the subjects Yuri had and tried so many different ways to explain it until even he, stupid and slow as he was, understood what was written on the paper. For the first time since maybe elementary school he understood what those teachers were always talking about. Yuuri was so good at explaining and connecting different aspects so he had an easier time imagining it. He always came up with creative ideas to help and Yuri appreciated it. 

Just yesterday Yuuri had sat him down and explained polynomial functions with jumps, just so that he could have a more clear vision of what he had actually just calculated. It was amazing because it was the first time he actually understood it and was able to solve those questions without having to refer to the textbooks every two seconds. 

He had also made friends for the first time. By always inviting him out with them he was able to befriend the two skaters Leo and Guang-Hong. He would have never been able to approach them on his own or vice versa and he hadn’t actually cared for he had always been fine on his own. But with Yuuri as mediator those two started to talk with him and they realized that he was actually not that scary. He now had a casual friendship with them, something he had never had before. Yuri didn’t know how good friends could make him feel just being able to hang out was actually a lot of fun. And he realized how he started to spend more and more time with them and less and less with his Russian rink mates. Not that he did a lot of that before.

If that wasn’t enough Yuuri always made sure to keep an eye out for him in training. Every time he fell or flubbed, Yuuri was there helping him up or just across the rink, giving him an encouraging smile. Sometimes, when he was struggling with certain step sequences or spins Yuuri would give him tips and tricks on how to improve or avoid certain mistakes. 

Yuuri never raised his voice. He never got angry. He just stood there with a calming smile and a helping hand, ready to pick him up where he stood. 

The only time Yuuri even came remotely close to being angry was when Victor ridiculed him when he studied. He had never seen the usually happy man like that. His eyes were ice cold, he had given out an aura of pure murder. The blonde had never seen Victor flinch like that. And that was only because of Yuri. Somehow it made him happy.

But that was just it. Yuuri made him happy. He had never felt more proud when he was able to solve some stupid math problems on his own and Yuuri had looked at him with twinkling eyes. He had never felt more accomplished when he was able to get the step sequence just right and Yuuri looking at him like he was something special. 

And it scared him. He had never felt something like this. He had never had someone looking at him like this, really looking at him and seeing …him. Not just a student or successor but really him. 

Yuri wanted to make him feel proud, wanted to be better, smarter, faster, just so Yuuri would keep looking at him like that. But he was also scared. What if Yuuri would one day wake up and see Yuri for what he really was? Unsocial, angry, stupid. Someone not worth teaching. He was scared of ever finding out what it would feel like to one day not have those eyes on him like that anymore. He didn’t want to lose him but he also didn’t want to disappoint him. 

That was why he had been avoiding Yuuri for the better part of two days now. He just hid somewhere whenever it was time for lunch and tried to avoid him on the ice. 

Yuuri seemed to have realized this and his sad puppy eyes following him around the ice were almost too much. He just wanted to walk up to him and apologize, to continue teaching him and explaining things to him. 

Leo and Guang-Hong tried to talk to him but every time they tried to bring up the other Yuuri he clamped up and they soon learned to just not talk about him. Yuri could still see the worried looks they threw at earth other every time they thought he wasn’t looking. 

To make matters worse they sometimes had to share the rink with the local hockey team. It seemed like there were some problems with their usual one so they located back here for a few weeks. They weren’t pleasant. 

Most of them were quite decent and went along fine with them. But some just were really nasty and making fun of them because of their, in their opinion, _girly_ sport. Yuri just wanted to shut them up.

Unfortunately they were all bigger and heavier than him and all of the skaters and they somehow always walked around in groups of at least three. It was like they were a bunch of girls going to the toilet. Always in a flock. 

What had his blood boiling however how they somehow singled out Yuuri with their whistling and teasing. They gave him cat calls and lewd comments when he skated past them and Yuri wanted to hurl. They had no right to even say his name and he wanted to beat them up.

Yuuri didn’t seem to mind that much, always ignoring them and holding back his friends when they tried to intervene. The Russian didn’t understand why. If he could he would have kicked their asses five towns away. But Yuuri just ignored them.

That didn’t mean however that Yuri was spared. He was also teased and wanted to get back at them. But he tried to imitate Yuuri and ignored them. He knew he didn’t have a chance. 

That changed however when he one day heard them shit talking about figure skaters. 

He was just walking back from lunch when he heard a group of the nastiest looking bunch laughing.

“And did you see how he twirled. Like a little girl!” The biggest of them imitated what he supposed was one of them and laughed, being joined by the rest. He said a few more degrading things and soon enough Yuri was face to face with them.

“Hey!” He said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. “Watch your mouth.”

Stunned silence. Finally the guy stood up. “Or what? What are you gonna do? Pinch me? Try talking to me again when you can actually reach my face.” He mocked and the rest laughed. Yuri seethed and opened his mouth but the other held up his finger. “You know what? You should watch _your_ mouth. Or something could happen to your pretty face.”

Yuri smiled when he remembered something. “You’re right. I shouldn’t talk to you. Talking to you losers who have failed this stupidly last season makes my success chances shrink.”

He watched in satisfaction as their faces turned from smug to anger.

“Now listen you little shit. You-“ 

“Is there a problem?”

Everyone turned around and Yuri’s heart sank. At the entrance stood Yuuri, looking worriedly and Yuri just wanted to vanish. He didn’t want to see Yuuri looking at him like he was disappointed just because he was getting into problems.

The ugly head’s face morphed into a sleazy grin. “Of couse not. Just me and little fairy guy having a friendly chat. Right?” He wanted to grab his shoulder and probably bruise him but the Japanese was faster, touching his shoulder blade and leading him away. 

“Good. Because we have to get back to training.”

Without giving them much time to counter he led the younger away, a hand grabbing his wrist and not letting go. He was not looking at him. Yuri was glad and disappointed at the same time. He didn’t want Yuuri to look at him but he was also disappointed because it was the first time in four days they’ve been speaking to each other and it was because of something dumb he did. 

“You shouldn’t let them into your head like that.” Yuuri said and Yuri looked up. “They are only trying to rile you up. Don’t let them win and just ignore them. They’re not worth your time.”

Finally they stopped in a private hallway and Yuuri turned around. Yuri had expected to be met with disappointment but Yuuri’s eyes were just calm and worried. For Yuri’s sake. 

“Are you alright?”

Yuri choked. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t bear it. Yuuri was so nice and caring, always looking out for him without expecting anything in return. He just couldn’t accept it anymore. He felt terrible for taking advantage of him like that and selfish and greedy because he wanted more. He wanted Yuuri to just continue looking at him. It felt so good. To finally have someone who just looked him in the eyes, encouraging and helping him, being there for him, just _seeing_ him. And he was so scared. Yuuri was like a lifeline he never knew he needed and now that he had it, he didn’t know what he would do when he would return. Their time was limited after all with the Ice Show three weeks away and then what? Yuri would return to Russia with the memory of being accepted and looked at but not having it anymore. He had tasted sunlight and now it had an expiration date. He was scared. So he did the only thing he knew when he was scared. He lashed out. 

“Why do you care, huh? What do you get out of it?!” Yuri glared and felt a stab of guilt when Yuuri stepped back in confusion.

“Do you secretly get off of it? Watching stupid Yuri Plisetsky fail and helping him? Makes you feel superior, right? Making the guy who ridiculed and screamed at you dependent on you.”

Yuri was about to continue when he saw the sag and broken look on Yuuri’s face. His own heart broke and he felt guilt crashing into his gut. He just walked away, not letting the other catch up. It was better this way.

Yuri knew he was fucked the second he landed with a grunt, the deep shadows of the alley he had been dragged into blinding him momentarily and making it impossible to see his attacker. As his vision cleared, he could make out the shape of dumpsters, and what looked like an assortment of decrepit cleaning equipment abandoned next to them. There was a variety of other miscellaneous trash strewn around, but what really caught his attention was what looked like a wall of human muscle.

When he looked up he almost groaned. It was the players he had insulted earlier that day. They must have waited for him after training to catch him alone. 

The big guy grinned. “Well well. Let’s see who we have here. A little fairy got lost.”

Yuri scowled. There were twelve of them here and no way would he be able to get out of here unscathed.

“Listen here,” the leader of them said, shrugging his shoulders, “We don’t appreciate how you talked to us earlier. There was not enough respect there. So we decided to teach you something. You know, just so you know your place.” He grinned and readied his fist, swinging back.

Yuri closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. But it never came. Instead he heard a yell of pain and a grunt. The blonde opened his eyes and stared in surprise at the scene in front of him. 

There stood Yuuri Katsuki in front of him in a protective stance, eyes murderous with an aura that screamed of anger. Yuri had never seen the other like that. 

The other guys were stunned when someone just yelled at him. “Ey yo, what’s your problem man? We didn’t do anything to you!”

Yuuri just levelled him with a glare that had him shrinking. The next thing out of his mouth stunned Yuri even more.

“Listen here you little shits. This guy is _my_ student. He’s under _my_ protection. You mess with _him_, you mess with _me_. Is that clear?” He didn’t even raise his voice but he still commanded everyone’s attention. It was like on the ice. Only this time it felt much more intimidating. 

“Oh yeah? Well them you gotta get some respect lessons, too!” The guy on the ground yelled and gave some kind of signal. Suddenly everyone stormed at them.

Yuuri pushed Yuri behind him, ordered him to “Stay where you are!” and then it was like a scene out of an action movie. 

Dodging a punch by diving to the right, Yuuri grabbed the first thing that came into reach, an old hand towel, and flung it at the closest opponent. Seeing it wrap across the man's face, he pressed his advantage and followed it up with a fist to the gut, then dropped low and kicked a leg out, nailing another opponent in the groin when they attempted to grab him from behind.

Rolling, he scrambled to his feet, grabbing one of his attackers and twisting him, using the man to take a blow that would have driven the air from Yuuri's lungs.

It was a flurry, Yuri was barely able to keep up with any movements. 

Yuuri ducked and tumbled, striking out with fists and feet and any object that came within reach. The blonde watched in awe as Yuuri fended off three attackers with a mob, throwing them to the ground.

He threw the mop, grabbed a broken fold up chair and smashed it over the back of the nearest guy, before taking advantage of his balletic flexibility to kick another in the head. They both went down with a groan and Yuuri moved on before they could find the wherewithal to get up again.

He leapt away from a charging bull of a man and jumped up onto a dumpster, quickly swiping his arm across his forehead even as he kicked Bull Man in the face. 

Another one tried to get to Yuri but the Japanese used the impact he got from stomping the other’s face into the ground and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him down and pressing his head between his thighs, putting him into a chokehold before he threw him to the ground.

Seeing two more Hockey Heads lunging towards him, Yuuri dove at them, tackling them to the ground and cushioning his fall with their bodies. 

Leaping to his feet, he looked around only to see an alley full of groaning or unconscious bodies. Quickly straightening his clothes and wiping the sweat off his face, he picked up his skating bag (that he'd thrown at someone's head, skates and all) and turned towards a gaping Yuri, grabbing his arm and running away with him.

Yuri was still staring when they found themselves several streets away, Yuuri with barely a bruise on him. The Blonde was still in shock when Yuuri dragged them into a corner where they were out of public eyes.

The Japanese turned around and with worried eyes he looked the younger over, checking him for injuries and fluttering around.

“I’m fine. Stop worrying.” Yuri finally said, still not able to take his eyes away from this amazing man in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. Yuuri just came out from somewhere and saved his ungrateful butt by kicking the ones from the meat heads and instead of scolding him or worrying over himself he just looked out for him. Yuri didn’t know there was such a good person on this planet.

Finally the older stopped checking and just smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

And suddenly the guilt was back. Yuri turned around, embarrassed and not wanting to be seen by the other. But Yuuri didn’t let him. With a hand at his cheek he turned his head gently back to face him and Yuri choked when he saw the worried eyes, only looking at him.

“Yuri. What’s wrong? Did I do something? You’ve been avoiding me and I’m worried. Did I do something to make you angry? Please. You can tell me.” The ever warm and soft eyes never left his face.

Yuri couldn’t stop a sob escaping his throat nor the tears gathering and falling down his eyes. Finally he just broke.

“You did nothing wrong. You’re fucking perfect and that scares me, okay?” 

It was like a dam had finally broken. He told him about all his insecurities, how he was scared of not being enough, of failing and how desperate he was. He was scared that Yuuri would someday see his shortcomings and decide that it would not be enough. He told him how good it felt to finally have someone look at him, _really_ look at him. Look him in the eyes and see not just a skater but _ him_. Yuri Plisetsky. And how scared he was that one day he would wake up and just not have it anymore. 

Yuuri listened, not interrupting him. Only listening in this quiet corner where nobody would see him. When Yuri finished, he pulled the younger into a hug, stroking through the younger’s hair. Yuri stiffened at the contact but finally loosened up and hugging back, grabbing his jacket and burying his face on his shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me.” He begged him with a broken voice he didn’t recognize. “Please, I’m begging you. Don’t leave me. Don’t let me go back to the ice alone. I can’t do this!”

Yuuri let him cry, just continued to hug him, stroking his hair and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. 

When Yuri had finally calmed down, embarrassed with his meltdown Yuri pulled him back and looked him into the eyes with the softest smile he had ever seen on the other’s face.

“Yuri,” he said, still with that ever calm voice, “I’m not leaving you. I told you, didn’t I? You’re my student. The moment I decided to tutor you I committed myself to it. Being a teacher means that I’m taking your hand and not letting go. I won’t just act like we never had a bond as soon as you go back to Russia. I promised that I would help you, right?”

Yuuri smoothed back a few strands of the other. “A beloved teacher of mine once told me that for him being a teacher meant that he would protect and guide his students to the best of his ability and give his utmost best at being there for them. That he would look us all in the eyes and take us on head on. And I plan to do the same, okay?”

Yuri sniffed but nodded. He finally untangled himself from the other and was regarded with a sweet smile. Something blossomed inside him and he suddenly felt lighter. As if a heavy weight was finally lifted from his shoulders. His world seemed brighter, the air clearer and he felt as if he could finally breathe again. 

Yuuri smiled and Yuri followed him when he invited him to his favourite food. Something called ‘Katsudon’. The other’s favourite food apparently but still not as good as the one Yuuri’s mother made. It was really tasty.

Yuri didn’t know if everything would be okay from now on, worrying about the consequences of beating half the hockey team up. But Yuuri just smiled and stating that “Everything would be taken care of, don’t worry”, glancing mischievously at his phone. And Yuri chose to believe him. He always came out okay after all. He couldn’t help but wonder however why the other’s eyes didn’t stop sparkling with that mirth in them.

He enjoyed spending time with the other and finally realized that maybe, just maybe, taking down your masks and letting yourself be vulnerable and accept help, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe everything would turn out just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry. I know I promised you this chapter weeks ago and I know I'm late.  
But I've been busy! I was visiting my sister and then I became sick and was unable to do anything. Then University started again and we had so much stuff to study and two exams. So I kind of forgot. 
> 
> But I wanted to end this story before the end of this year and even though I'm late, I still made it!
> 
> This chapter is the last and it's shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to wrap everything up like I wanted to. 
> 
> I have a few more words to say, but I'm gonna say them at the end. 
> 
> I really hope you like it. So without further talking, let's dive right in. Have fun! =)

_Five years later._

Honestly? Yuuri enjoyed retirement. He had never really considered it and thought that he would be bored, but he was quite wrong. There was always something to do.

Katsuki Yuuri retired at the age of 28, winning year after year so that he ended up with four Grand Prix gold medals, one silver, four World gold, five times gold at Four Continents and one Olympic Gold medal, making him the most successful Figure Skater in all of Japan. But at the age of almost 30 it was time to stop and return home. 

Yuuri knew that he would miss the ice, but he also knew that his time was coming to an end. Even though he ended his career on a high with his last gold medal, he had struggled a lot. Years of practically abusing his body left its marks and he knew that he could not continue.

His relationship and admiration to his big idol Victor Nikiforov had also changed quite a lot. Yuuri couldn’t help but admire the man even after all this years. But he stopped being so enamoured with him after meeting him properly. 

His very first impression had soured all further meetings and he became quite disillusioned with him. So it was with a great bit of satisfaction that after that his talent had seemed to blossom and he snatched the first place from right under his nose over and over again. 

The only season he had not won was Christophe Giacometti’s last season. The Swiss had gone full throttle and had skated his heart out. Yuuri had realized that there must have been more behind it and that he had struggled in the year before, but he did not want to be noisy. He had just been glad that his friend Sugino Tomohito had been there for him. 

And hadn’t that been a surprise. The forever pining after the class Madonna baseball idiot falling in love and ending up with the complete opposite. Chris was a good guy, great even. But there could have been not a more opposite person to Kanzaki Yukiko than him. So him ending up with the guy who had such a crush on her had been more than a surprise. Especially when Sugino had suddenly turned up with an engagement ring. That had been big news to all of them. 

But they were good for each other. Yuuri didn’t know what had happened, but he was sure that whatever it was that brought them together, it had happened in the year of Chris’s struggle. 

However, their relationship had not been the only change in Yuuri’s life. The Russian punk named Yuri Plisetsky had become a dear constant in his life. 

After their first meeting and tutoring lessons they both had refused to let their newly formed connection die. Even if Yuri had been hesitant and quite scared (even if he would never admit it, even under threats of death), Yuuri had made up for enthusiasm in the beginning and Yuri soon followed. Yuuri had continued to tutor him, mostly over skype and thus kept in contact with him. 

The boy had still his spiky persona, but he had grown up a lot and was now a lot more easy-going and carefree than before. He had found good friends in Guang-Hong and Leo and began to open up even more after meeting his now best friend Otabek.

Yuri had even begun a rather playful rivalry with Yuuri and had always been quite pouty when he had to look up at him from the podest. But he always countered with how glad he was that it was him and not Victor he had to look up to. 

Regarding Victor, he had retired after Chris won the season and had snatched the gold medal from all three of them and when he had to look up to Chris for the first time in his life. Yuri had been gloating for weeks, even though he had not even made it into the top three. 

Yuri’s relationship with the people around him had changed. Even though he had never really been able to get out of Victor’s shadow, he had matured and didn’t really care about it. Yakov Feltsman and Yuri had since then always quite the confusing and complicated relationship. 

Yuuri had once confronted the older Russian after Yuri had showed up at his hotel room when they had been on the same competition and Yuri had been shaken after a rather strong disagreement. Yuuri had tucked the younger in, let him cry and comforted him, let him sleep in his bed when the younger had clung to him and the next morning he dropped by at Yakov Feltsmans room and practically screamed at him how unfairly the young man was treated.

Since then it seemed like it had softened and Yuri was no longer Victor’s replacement in the older’s eyes. But there were still instances where the older fell back into this thinking. But at least he realized it and stopped. 

Yuuri had also become the person Yuri came to if he had a problem. He became the confidante and the first person who knew if something big bothered him. He had proved on more than one occasion that he was a person to be trusted and Yuri had been glad for it. 

Their relationship had deepened, so much so that Yuuri had visited Yuri in Moscow and had met his grandfather and Yuri had visited Yuuri in Yutopia. They had an easy relationship going on built on mutual trust and respect. 

Yuuri was lounging on his couch one afternoon, enjoying the downtime and scrolling through his friends’ Instagram. Kayano-san was getting more successful year after year, Phichit posted pictures of his hamsters and Sugino-kun and Chris were updating everyone on their wedding preparations. 

He was contemplating what he should be eating for dinner, when the doorbell rang. Yuuri was not expecting visitors, so he had no idea who that could be. 

The Japanese was contemplating just ignoring it, when it started to ring again, this time more aggressively. He sighed and stood up, making his way to the door. 

“I’m coming!” He yelled when the person on the other side didn’t stop and became even more insistent. Sometimes Yuuri regretted moving out from his family home and into his own apartment. At least in Yutopia He had his family taking care of visitors.

Yuuri finally arrived and looked through the peephole. The other person outside his door surprised him and he practically threw the door open, who was about to knock and almost hit the owner of the apartment.

“Yuri!” The Japanese exclaimed in surprise. He smiled at the other. “What are you doing here?”

The blonde just grinned down at him. In the few years the once almost androgynous looking boy grew up to be a handsome and well build young man, not quite towering over the older. His face was now all sharp edges and his body had built up some muscle mass. Not much that he would be considered bulky, but he was now a far cry from the almost fragile looking boy from a few years ago. 

“Hey Yuuri,” The Russian greeted him. 

Yuuri was about to say something, when his gaze fell down on the suitcase and travel bag he was carrying. His face scrunched up in confusion and he looked up at the younger. 

“What are you doing here? Are you here for a visit or why do you have that big suitcase with you?”

The young just smirked, a challenging look in his green eyes, staring directly into Yuuri’s black ones.

“You are my tutor and my friend. But first of all, you’re a champion. I want to be one, too. So I’m gonna need your help.”

There was a fire in his eyes that Yuuri had never seen before. And he didn’t know how to handle it. But the next question really threw him off.

“Katsuki Yuuri. Be my coach!”

Stunned silence. Yuuri had not expected this and he had a lot of questions. What happened to the one he had right now? Why him? Why now?

But the only thing he was able to say surprised even him.

“Sure.”

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! Roll credits! 
> 
> I had this ending in my head since the beginning of the story and I'm glad it fit into everything I was writing. 
> 
> It was harder than I thought. I love writing and it was so much fun doing it again. Just doing it for fun, no pressure, no expectations, nothing. That's what I was missing a few years ago when i stopped writing. Back then it became a hassle and an obligation. I pressured myself into giving you guys the best possible writing, but forgot that it was supposed to be my stress relief. Not another stress factor. i lost my passion for it and it took me so long to get it back. I'm just glad that it's starting to. Even though I still cannot say when or if I'm coming back to update anything. 
> 
> This year was for me a major change. So much has happened. My family's been going through so much struggle and I had to step up and take care of everything because no one else could. I had to jump over so many shadows to voice my thoughts towards my professors. I started to accept myself and be more confident and voice my thoughts and concerns instead of always letting everyone shoving me into the backseat. Unfortunately I lost a friend because of that. But instead I strenghened the bonds to my other friends. I started to learn that it's okay to be selfish sometimes. It's okay to put myself first every now and then. Maybe it's better to just go in with blazing guns and apologize later. 
> 
> I have been through so much and I'm glad for it. Not everything of course, but most of it. 
> 
> Writing came back again as a way to cope. It's kind of ironic that something which has given me so much grief started being something to give me comfort. It's nice. 
> 
> About this story, I was thinking of maybe adding another part to it. It would be connected to this piece and would be about Chris and Sugino, their struggle and what made them come to this ending. It's gonna be something heavily influenced by my work in the hospital and it will not be an easy story. Rather the opposite. Would that be something you would be interestedn in?
> 
> For now this is it. I had so much fun writing this story and it was great exploring a side from these characters that I didn't know of. 
> 
> I wish you all a Happy new Year and wish you all a great start! Have fun with the last night of this year!
> 
> Bye! =) ^^


End file.
